Talk:Aradia Megido
Infobox picture I was wondering if the picture of her should be a picture of 'Aradiasprite' instead? JordanTH 04:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I think the picture should be added to the page, but not as the main picture. I feel like the main picture is seen as the pixel representation of how the character is first introduced, notice how regardless of the children's clothes changing we don't change the main picture. (and tavros's wheelchair has stayed) I like the symmetry of that. Loverdesang 04:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the first image is her standard image, and represents what she actually looks like, where as Aradia Sprite isn't quite her :P Alienatedduck 08:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation How's her name pronounced, anyway? uh-ray-dee-uh? ah-rah-dee-ah? -Jatopian 22:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, there is no official pronounciation for any of the trolls' names. This thread may be useful. Age In regards to her age, considering she is dead, would she technically be younger than the other trolls? Not the most important issue considering their ages are speculation anyway, but perhaps worth mentioning if we find out when exactly her accident was. Aryst0krat 06:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Aradia/Equius "Nepeta believes it has stabilized into full-flushed Matespritship." Did i miss something? Where does it say that? Nimryel 12:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :They probably got it from her shipping wall, where she has the two of them listed with a heart. For obvious reasons, the wall isn't a very reliable source. Octachoron 23:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I suppose encouraging this kind of thing is a bad idea, but this edit honestly made me laugh quite a bit, so I'm gonna put it here because... why not. --Pigbuster 19:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :As it turns out, Aradia Megido has been dead the entire time, and has been existing and functioning as an invisible spirit of some kind. We were all completely blown away by this stunning revelation. She hired Vriska Serket and Sollux Captor to help fake her death for an insurance scam. To all observers it appeared like Vriska sent Sollux to kill her when in reality it was a distaction for their elaborate ruse. Sadly, Aradia never got to spend her share of the money as she tripped and landed on a broken fence post the next day. Word of AH on her ascension Too lazy to figure out how to work this into the article, so I'll just link you. --billybobfred 05:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) dreamself sprite Yay to whoever made that custome dream self sprite, but I think her dream shoes were shown to be dark greyish? And not red? (refering to the flash here, the only time we see her) Other than that it seems exactly like the sprite would look like if it ever appeared. :Red was a reasonable guess though. Most trolls' dream-self shoes are the same as their blood. I guess I could fix it. In the flash the shoe color is the same as her hair. Do you want a stripe on the sole like all the other people's shoes have? 23:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Stripe on the sole would be good, but it looks like it has been changed again allready anyway. I think the new colour fits what we saw in the flash...but the shoes should be simple "slippers" like all the other dream shoes we saw, no? (so basicly those two white stripes bother me a bit...jegus I feel like very nitpicky for saying that, sorry) BitterLime 09:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think her dream self died in S Wake I interpret the plot of the S Wake flash differently. I would like to get more of a consensus before I contradict the last edit, but I am pretty sure that her dream self awoke at the last instant before she would have died from the green fire. She achieved her god tier and awoke her dream self by exploding her robot, not by killing her dream self. Then she saved her dream self with her god-tier time powers. 22:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :That's what it looked like, but Hussie confirmed she did indeed die http://www.formspring.me/mspadventures/q/2171676693. ::Oh ok. Good thing I didn't change it then. Aradia's God Tier Hat Does anyone else notice how Aradia's god tier hat looks remarkably like Nepeta's hat? Do you think that that is worth mentoning in this wiki? 02:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It looks like a hood, just like the one Vriska has. I don't see the similarity to Nepeta's hat. 03:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) 18:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Red 18:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Blood color Why is her red bloodness not being mentioned at all? Was it just Karkat being overdramatic. :Her blood colour is part of the normal Hemospectrum, being a . Karkat's however was a mutant colour that doesn't exist on the Hemospectrum being a . The Light6 23:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Aradia's Name Is this really worth mentioning? It has nothing to do with her naming. "The word Megido also contains the Japanese word "Meido," or "maid," fitting her title as Maid of Time and her ancestor's role as an "Asian schoolgirl." Furthermore, the word "Maid" is concealed backwards within her name (Aradia Megido). Megido is also an almighty class spell from the Shin Megami Tensei series of video games." Perhaps it should be moved to the Trivia section instead? Yes it is. Also you forgot to sign your name. I am the wizard its me 23:40, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Time Loops I thought that the voices of the dead that spoke to her were actually doomed versions of her, meaning that everything they told her to do (eg finding Sgrub), they only did because it had already happened. This further renforces the fatalism which she seems so intertwined with. 16:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Power subsections CAN WE GET A GODDAMNED POWERS AND ABILITIES SECTION FOR THESE CHARACTERS? FOR FUCKS SAKE WE HAVE USELESS SHIT ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIPS AND WE KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT THEIR POWER POTENTIAL - 71.230.96.119 I think this would go better on the troll talk page page or the kids talk page. Also please don't use Karkat's quirk for talk pages. Chezrush {Talk} 13:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Is the possible link between 'arise' and 'aries' in apocalypseArisen too unlikely to be included? Many of the other trolls seem to have references to their zodiac signs in their names or chumhandles. Just a thought. 15:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Guest New quote? The current quote ("we have to be prepared to die a thousand deaths before our quest is complete") doesn't feel like it shows her overall character very well -- keeping in mind that her character changes dramatically throughout the series, of course. It also doesn't show her typing quirk, which is a pity (granted that's something that changed, too.) I think it'd be good to change it to i kn0w what im d0ing, since she seems to usually be one of the few characters who usually does, but there's probably a better quote out there somewhere. "i think i mostly want to see what happens when this whole place breaks apart" might workl it has some of the problems of the current quote, but seems more like a character-defining line. Possibly a quote from her private message board at the end of Hivebent, such as "0h well it was an enj0yable reprieve fr0m fatalism while it lasted"; or a quote from her log with Rose.--RuriRuriRuri (talk) 21:00, August 30, 2013 (UTC)